


sweetheart, what have you done to us?

by emilia_kaisa



Series: 5 years [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Experimental Style, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Break Up, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: 1. Are you okay?
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: 5 years [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724002
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	sweetheart, what have you done to us?

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again it's after midnight and my Keaton Henson playlist is on, and well, here we go! Fic titled after one of Keaton's songs. Really had fun with this format, as much as one can have fun with writing sadness hah

  1. Are you okay?


  * no
  * I will be
  * I can’t breathe



  1. How long has it been since you saw him for the last time?


  * too long
  * a lifetime
  * write a number: _273 days_



  1. What’s your favorite scent?



_~~mint shampoo that comes in these blue bottles~~ _

_sea_

  1. Who are you lying to?



(This question can be skipped.)

  * myself
  * everyone
  * I don’t



  1. When did you know it was love?


  * first time I saw him
  * when we kissed in the rain and didn’t want to let go
  * when I realized it had to end



If you chose first or second, move to question 7.

  1. When did it happen? Your answer shouldn’t be longer than 3 sentences.



_He invited me for Christmas and I had to refuse. He smiled and said he understood, and turned to look through the window. It was raining._

  1. Do you want a second chance?


  * yes
  * no
  * I want him to be happy



  1. Does goodbye mean forever?



_it hurts_

  1. What do you miss the most?


  * his smile at 7am on Thursday morning
  * his toothbrush next to mine
  * how he wraps his hands around a cup of hot chocolate



  1. Was it worth it?



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
